This invention is in the field of plumbing devices for installation during building construction.
In constructing buildings having water pipes therein, it has been customary to first erect the framework of walls or the like, then install the water pipes to be ultimately concealed within the finished wall. At the locations where water service is to be provided in the building, it has been customary to install nipples or tubing from the piping to extend outwardly therefrom and which nipples were customarily capped until construction of the building was completed. Then, to install the fixtures it was necessary to uncap the nipples and often to cut and rethread them for proper connection to the fixtures to be installed. Such practice is time-consuming and expensive and often results in the waste of considerable material.